Ever Been Invited To A Nightmare?
by Dark-Egyptian
Summary: Have you ever been to Transylvania? No? Well, Joey and some of is friends are planning a trip to that very place. Have you ever heard of the legends surrounding that area? I have. Read on.
1. The Add

Chapter 1- Ever been invited to a nightmare?   
  


A/N:   
  


Hello, and welcome to my Fiction. I hope you like it, and rating might go up. It's a pretty good fic, well, I think so. Review and tell me what you think. I better get this show on the road, but I still have to do the disclaimer.   
  


Disclaimer: I own my character Scorpio. I do not own anything else in this fic, other than the plot. 

****************************************************************************** 

Joey was running over to Yugi's house, and tripped on a rock.   
  


"OUCH!" 

He yelled.   
  


His face had smacked head-long onto the pavement.   
  


"Are you okay?" laughed Téa.   
  


"Shut up! I'm fine!" But he couldn't hide the huge blush under his eyes. It's not every day you fall right in front of the most popular store on the block! And all of those people watching you...   
  


"Hey Joey, where are you going?"   
  


"Yugi's."   
  


"Oh! Me too, why don't we walk together?"   
  


"Just go away! Your driving me crazy!"   
  


"It's not a very long drive!"   
  


Joey absolutely hated Téa. She was always getting in the way! Messing things up!   
  


"Fine, come with me," he said through gritted teeth.   
  


They walked a long, annoying, way before reach Yugi's house. 

He was going to ring the doorbell, until the door opened and he saw Yugi's grandpa's face.   
  


"Hello Joey, come in and have some tea."   
  
  
  


"Thanks Gramps'!"   
  


"Hi Joey, Téa!" Came the smiling face of Yugi. "I had the best idea!!!"   
  


Joey looked puzzled, until Yugi stuck up an add from the newspaper.   
  


It said: 

Hello family, friends!" 

We are glad to announce our new camping area! 

There is everything you've ever wanted here! 

And more! 

So come on up all of you lucky people, and if you get the pass in cereal boxes, you can get in free 

with 6 people! Come on in now, and have a good time!   
  


Joey looked at it for a long time. There was little writing at the bottom, that he hade to squint to even make some words out. 

He read it though.   
  
  
  


In Transylvania.   
  
  
  


"Yugi, I don't know, it's awful risky, and besides, our-"   
  


"Sure we will go with you, Yugi!" Téa interrupted   
  


"All we need is some more people." Joey said.   
  


"We could invite Malik!" Yugi managed to say.   
  


"Yessss! Let's invite Malik!" repeated Joey. He wanted Malik to be with them because he didn't want to be beside a friendship boy all through the night.   
  


"I don't know, well, okay..." Said Téa   
  


"If we are going, I'd like to get packing. I can also go get Malik." Said Joey, getting a bit annoyed. They where just standing there! Talking! They could at least sit down!   
  


"Okay, go on. I'll just stay here with Téa."   
  


"By Yugi, see you later."   
  


Joey walked out the door, and into the donut shop.   
  


He walked out carrying 5 boxes of donuts. (A/N: Yup, that's Joey.)   
  


"*crunch crunch, chew chew* Yummy *chew*"   
  


At Malik's house 

  
  


Malik was trying to go outside and get some fresh air, but his darker half wouldn't let him go without a fight. 

"Let me go!"   
  


"No, we can't be seen!"   
  


"You can't be seen, well I can!"   
  


"No you can't! They will think you are me! And you practically are!"   
  


"I'm going!!!!"   
  


*knock knock*   
  


"I'll get it." grumbled Malik.   
  


"Oh, hello Joey. What's up?"   
  


"Read this!" Came Joeys reply.   
  


As Malik read, his eyes nearly went out of his head.   
  


"I could finally get some fresh air! And there would be no one there looking for us!"   
  


"How do you know that?" snapped Marek   
  


"It's in Transylvania, dummy!"   
  


"I hope you get bitten by a werewolf," Grumbled Marek under his breath, but luckily no one heard him.   
  
  
  


"Who else is coming?" questioned Malik.   
  


"Lets see, Téa, Yug, and I'd like to get some more people, can you help me?"   
  


Before Marek even began to talk, Malik was out the door.   
  


"Wait up Malik!" yelled Joey and Marek (Marek is the dark side, Malik is the good side)   
  


As they were running, they saw a little boy. 

"Don't go to the new camping area! Don't, and if you are stupid enough to go, beware."   
  


"Huh? Freak!" was all Joey managed to get out. They ran a long way before reaching Bakura's house. Malik thought that if he was going, Bakura probably would too. 

Bakura's house 

BOOM!!!!!!!   
  


"Heh heh," laughed Bakura.   
  


"No! Fluffy! You blew him up!" shouted Ryou   
  


"I don't even know why you named a fish fluffy, and besides, it was ugly."   
  


"Angel fish are not ugly!"   
  


"Wanna bet?"   
  


"*sniffle* poor fluffy... He was always so loyal..."   
  


"He almost bit your soft little finger off." laughed Bakura once again.   
  


"So! Oh no, now I have to buy another pet! But wich pet would you not blow up? *sniffle* poor Fluffy..."   
  


"Hmmmmm, how about a cat? No! Too cute. Alligator?"   
  


"No!!! *cowers in fear*"   
  


"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *goes out and buys alligator*"   
  


"AAAAH!!!!!"   
  


*knock knock* 

"Hello?" quivered Ryou.   
  


"Hi Ryou, Bakura, ALLIGATOR!" Joey said as he started to close the door.   
  


"Wait! What do you want?" 

Asked Bakura.   
  


"Look," Joey said as he put the flyer up to there faces.   
  


"Interesting, who's going?" Bakura said, once he'd read the Transylvania part.   
  


"Well, Malik is going,"   
  


"Who else?"   
  


"You don't need too know."   
  


"Fine, I'll go with you. Now who will babysit Death Eater?"   
  


"Death Eater?"   
  


"His name." Bakura said as he pointed to the Alligator.   
  


"Oh."   
  


Bakura went to pack, leaving Joey and Ryou with the Alligator. It wasn't very long until he had come back, but the two were still scared to death.   
  


"Come Ryou, let us pack. We will be leaving," he looked at the newspaper. "One week from now."   
  


Ryou went to pack with Bakura and, silently, Joey snuck out of the insane tomb robber's house.   
  


Who has a pet alligator!   
  


Joey started running again. He still didn't know who else to invite, only than it HAD to be a sane person. 

****************************************************************************** 

How did you like it? I know, it's not very exciting yet, but it'll get better! Yes it will, and please review!!!! I need you to! Please? 

R&R would you? Well, bye! 


	2. Voice in the shadows

Hi everyone. Welcome to the second chapter of ' ever been invited to a nightmare'. It's getting a lot better. I already wrote this chapter, but Corel word prefect decided to delete it right when I was about to post it on fanfiction. Stupid Computer!!!!! Well, I can't keep you waiting forever.   
  


Disclaimer: I only own Scorpio and the plot!!!   
  


On with the Fic!!!! 

****************************************************************************** 

Joey pulled his clothes on, and was planning too return to Yugi's house. He would tell him everyone that was going, and maybe even get free food as well!!!   
  


As he was walking along the sidewalks of Japan, he noticed the strange coolness of the air.   
  


"Eh, nothing strange." 

He tried to convince himself.   
  


He felt it again, but more bone chilling this time.   
  


"Okay, just a chill Joey, just a chill." 

He muttered to himself.   
  


He looked around, and noticed no one was there. The streets were bare, no sign of anyone.   
  


He, Joey, started to run. At first it was a jog, then he felt the chill again, getting more and more fierce, so he started to run faster.   
  


"No one here. This is too creepy, and believe me, I know creepy."   
  


His stomach was giving out a lurching sound.   
  


"Man, am I starving!" Joey said, trying to convince himself that everything was okay. He would get to Yugi's house in about ten minutes, if he hurried. He could already see the rooftop, and was getting a little swipe of relief.   
  


"Okay, almost there, a little more, almost-"   
  


"Hello, Joey."   
  


"Who's there!!! huh? How do you know my name!" Said Joey looking around. It was a very deep voice, hurting Joey's ears.   
  


"I am what you will fear most in the future. You do not understand now, but you will." Said the deep voice again.   
  


"Who are you!" Joey demanded again.   
  
  
  


"Hi Joey! Who are you talking to?" Asked Yugi, running down to him.   
  


"Good, your here now. Oh, no one Yugi. It was just my imagination." Said Joey, looking up at the clouds. He didn't know if it really was his imagination, he didn't think so. He just didn't want Yugi to worry.   
  


"Oh, okay. How about we go inside and discuss who's coming? I have a little surprise for you."   
  


"Okay!" Said Joey, thinking that he was acting stupidly about things. Besides, they might have baked cookies!!! yes, that was something to look forward to!!!   
  


Joey walked up to the game shop. He hoped that Téa had left, but he knew she'd never go away.   
  


"Hey Yugi, why don't we leave Téa behind, I mean," He paused, trying to think of a reason not to have her go. "She...she might...umm...Get hurt!"   
  


"No, she won't. She's tough, I think she can handle it. Well, it's not like there's anything out there that's going to get her."   
  


"Yeah, I guess." He didn't want to believe in werewolves, it seemed silly! But for some odd reason he did.   
  


"Is Téa still at your place Yugi?" asked Joey hopefully.   
  


"Yeah, why?" Replied Yugi   
  


"Oh, no reason"   
  


They walked into the game shop and up the stairs to Yugi's room. Téa was waiting on the bed, looking rather mad.   
  


"Where were you!!!!!!!!!!!" Yup, she exploded.   
  


"Oh, it took a long time because I didn't want to run!" Joey yelled back.   
  


"Why do you always do this!!!???!!!" Yugi sighed while putting his hand on his forehead.   
  


"Because she," *points at Téa* "Always thinks I can get here in prefect time! She," *points at Téa again* " Is always little miss prefect, and she thinks that everyone else can be prefect to!!!"   
  


"T-that's N-not T-true!!!!!!" Téa said between sobs.   
  


"Now look what you've done Joey!!! how can you be so... so cruel?"   
  
  
  


"Hey, what do you mean me being cruel! She expects everything from me!"   
  


"*Gives Joey an evil stare* Joey, why? Why can't you be a good friend right now?"   
  


Yugi walked out the door leaving Joey to his own thoughts.   
  


He heard it again, that low, bone chilling voice. He was officially scared. Why was it just him? Why was the voice just haunting him? Oh no, not Yugi. Yugi was always the one who got to be the star. Sure, he envied Yugi and all, but couldn't this be a little less frightening?   
  


The voice was saying:   
  


"You will go to the camp- and so will your friends. Each one of you have your destiny. This is yours."   
  


It was like the voice could read his every thoughts and actions! But who was it? What was it?   
  


"W-who are you!?! And how do you know my name!?!" It was like talking to thin air. He felt stupid, but what would have Yugi done? Well of course! He'd just call Yami for help! He has all of his problems solved!   
  


"I am you, Joey. You just don't understand though. But not to fear, you will. Soon enough, you will."   
  


"Okay, now your talking nonsense! How could you be me if I'm me!?!"   
  


"You will understand. Catch up with your friends. You must, tell them who is coming."   
  


Joey bolted out the door. He didn't need advice from thin air, it's just he had to catch up with Yugi. Yami would probably know what to do, and maybe even who that was! But then he thought it was a bad idea, so he'd just not tell them.   
  


He was running hard, and running fast. Trying to catch up with Yugi. He forgave him, just not Téa.   
  


Walk. he told himself. Walk. You don't need to hurry. There's no need. He's walking. Walk too. Relax.   
  


He wanted to listen to himself, but fought the urge. He would catch up to Yugi in no time this way. 

****************************************************************************** 

So, how did you like it? Good, bad, tell me! It was a bit more exiting than the first chapter, don't you think? Well, all you got to do is R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


P.S: don't forget to R&R, or I might just sent a werewolf on you. No, I'm serious! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, suppers 

a-comin'! Haha, I'm Canadian, just to let you know. I'll tell you what I need in chapter three. Or did I write chapter 3 yet? I dunno! And I don't care! 


	3. Getting to Trannsylvania

Chapter 3: Ever been invited to a nightmare? A/N:   
  


Hi. How's everyone? Good? Bad? Well, I told you that in chapter 3 I would tell you something that I totally need to make my life a happy one. Well, here goes nothing!   
  


Well, it's a farm. I've always wanted one. I can't even explain how much I want one. The reason I want one is because of the animals. I could get a dog, a ferret, and the number one reason I want one, a horse. Yes, it is a horse. I went horse back riding on Sunday, and I just didn't want to leave. I've wanted one before that- except the need has increased tremendously.   
  


Well, enough about me, lets focus! So, how do you like it so far? I think it's my best one, but that's just me. I hope your reviews get the fic larger! I'm gonna do the thank-you's on chapter 4 okay? I hope you don't mind. And, if you do, just tell me. I'll never do it again.   
  


To tell you the truth, I'm writing this early! Usually I wait about a week, but I had no homework today, (That's a first), and I just wanted to get it done. I don't know if I'll have many more day's where I'll have no homework! 

Well, on with the disclaimer.   
  


Disclaimer: I only own Scorpio and the plot. So don't sue me.   
  


On with the fic!!!! 

****************************************************************************** 

Joey was still running when he saw the tip of Yugi's hair.   
  


"Yugi! Wait up will you!?!" Joey yelled   
  


"What is it now?" Said Téa once Joey had gotten near.   
  


"I think that-" but he stopped when he heard Téa whistle. He might tell Yugi later, Téa would just tell him that he was insane. "Never mind,"   
  


"Okay Joey." Said Yugi. It seemed to Joey that he didn't care!   
  


They walked a little in silence. Joey wished so bad that he could do something - his cheeks were being torn apart from him biting himself!!!   
  


"Why don't we go see what some of our friends are doing? We can pick up the ones who are coming camping with us, and we can then have a sleep over. Sound good?" Joey managed to say.   
  


"Sure."   
  


"Fine with me." said Yugi and Téa.   
  


They had started to walk, faster a little later. They were eager to reach Malik's house and get that over with. Besides, they needed to see if everyone would agree. 

******************************************************************* 

Malik's house 

******************************************************************* 

*Ding! Ding!*   
  


"I got it." yelled Malik in an under tone sort of voice. "Oh, hi Joey and Yugi. Is it time to go? I'm all packed, and Marek's in his soul room."   
  


"Do you want to come for a sleep over, or get going right away?" asked Yugi.   
  


"I'd really like to go as soon as possible, so yeah, right away."   
  


Yugi bit his lip.   
  


"Well, okay, if you REALLY want to-" said Yugi, but got Interrupted by Malik.   
  


"Yes, I do."   
  


"Yup, let's go." Joey said as he climbed into the van. "Next stop is Bakura's house, everyone okay with that?"   
  


"Sure, I'm game." Said Malik, and with that everyone nodded their heads. You didn't exactly want to get on Malik's bad side. It's painful, and maybe even fatal.   
  


A half hour went by, and they saw the black house of which Bakura and Ryou lived.   
  


Joey saw Ryou sitting on the front steps holding his white cat. "Hello Yugi and Joey! I was just waiting for you! Bakura's in his soul room again feeding Death Eater."   
  


"Okay, come on in. Once we're done picking everyone up, we're gonna take a little stop at Yugi's house then we're off."   
  


"Fine." Said Ryou as he climbed into the van. "Who's coming next?"   
  


"Serenity-" Said Joey, but got cut off by Yugi.   
  


"Mai." Said Yugi.   
  


"MAI!!! are you crazy?!?" yelled Joey. "Oh fine, fine! You win! She can come..." said Joey again as they all gave him puppy dog eyes.   
  


They drove. And drove. And drove.   
  


"Joey! When are we going to get there???" asked Malik.   
  
  
  


"Eh, here we are. Yugi, go get her." said Joey.   
  


"Okay!" Yugi replied as he ran to the doorbell. "Hi Mai! You ready to go?"   
  


"Yup. Couldn't be more ready than this," Mai said as she pulled out 5 huge bags. "See?"   
  


"Wow!!! I see already!!!" Laughed Yugi.   
  


"What's so funny?" asked Mai in a puzzled voice.   
  


"Nothing, just get in the van."   
  


Mai got in the van, and they where off to get serenity. She was currently at the mall shopping.   
  


*************************** 

1 hour later 

*************************** 

"Hey lil' sis'!!! wazzap?"   
  


"*giggles* oh, not to much Joey. Are we off?"   
  


"Well, if you mean camping, yes. If you mean shopping, no."   
  


"Okay. Hi everyone!" Serenity said as she went into the van.   
  


"Hi Serenity," said everyone.   
  


They drove off.   
  


"We have everyone. Let's make a stop at Yugi's house then leave." Said Joey.   
  


They had reached Yugi's house, and decided Yugi's grandpa wouldn't come. Apparently Joey insisted on driving.   
  


"Hello kids!" said Solomon. (Yugi's Grandpa)   
  


"Hey gramps'! We'll be leavin' like, right now." Said Joey.   
  


"Okay, you kids have fun!" said Solomon.   
  


Yugi and Joey grabbed their things and were in the car about ten minutes later.   
  


"So, what's up Mai?" asked Serenity. Everyone stopped talking to listen to her.   
  


"Oh, not to much. I went to the beach a few days ago, a few days later I went shopping."   
  


"Cool." said everyone.   
  


"Hey, Joey, what were you doin'?" asked Mai.   
  


"Oh, uh, umm, nothing. Nothing m-much. A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ACHUE!!!!!!!!!"   
  


"Everybody seek shelter! He exploded! Ruuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yugi, ducking under the seat of his chair.   
  


"Haha, very funny," said Joey. "Now be quiet!!! I'm divin' here!"   
  


"Uh, Joey... don't you mean Driving?" asked Mai.   
  


"Be carful Joey, improper grammar can effect your whole life, beleve it or not! As Mr. Deadderio 

says!" laughed Malik. At that, everyone else laughed too.   
  


"Oh noooo! I want a good life sir! Please help me learn my grammar quick enough!" Joey said continuing the joke. It wasn't a very long drive - but only because Joey was speeding and anything in his way got run over. Including cars that were only stopping at red lights.   
  


"We're here already?" asked Mai in a sleepy sort of voice.   
  


"Hey, I have no complaints!" yelled Serenity.   
  


"So, where should we make camp?" asked Joey. 

****************************************************************************** 

So... how'd you like it? I hope it was good. I know, I know, it wasn't that long! But if I did anything else, I think I would've been a bit stuck on naming the chapter. And besides, the next chapter's gonna be really long! I can't wait! I'm sorry I didn't finish this chapter any sooner, It's Just I got grounded from the computer... stupid parents... Well, that's another chapter in the bag! C ya soon! 

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


	4. Evil shows it's face

Ever been invited to a nightmare?-chapter 4. A/N:   
  


Hi everyone! I'm at it again! I hope all of my fans haven't lost faith in me! ~_^! This is gonna be a really interesting chapter, for those of you who are falling asleep. I've only got one review for my latest chapter! Oh yeah, I forgot the thank-you's! Here it goes, thank's to my faithful reviewer:   
  


thank's to: Komodo dragon!!!   
  


Thank's for that awesome review! I'm glad you liked my last chapter! You're the best reviewer yet! Well, my only reviewer yet... but that doesn't matter! I feel so ashamed... well bye!   
  


On with the fic!!! 

****************************************************************************** 

"Let's set camp up right over there under that big maple tree!" yelled Yugi to the others.   
  


"Yeah, sounds good." mumbled Joey. He got the things he needed to build the tent, and got to work. The others helped, and Yugi was checking out the area.   
  


When he had come back, the tent was put up and everybody was waiting for him.   
  


"Hey Yug', what took ya' so long? You took, like, foreva'!!!" complained Joey, laughing.   
  


"Hah, hey Joey! It wasn't my fault! I had to ask everyone where I was going because I was lost!" Yugi laughed back. Everyone else started laughing.   
  


This is gonna' be the best trip of my life... Thought Joey. All I have to do now is forget about that stupid voice I keep hearing... he thought again, putting his arms behind his head, only to realize that Mai was tapping him on the shoulder.   
  


"What is it, Mai?" asked Joey in a deep voice. He really was concerned, maybe that voice was talking to her too...   
  


"I-" but then she stopped.   
  


"What?!?"   
  


"I know you might think I'm a bit crazy, but... I'm hearing voices. Whenever I'm alone, I hear these deep voices telling me about my future. It's like... The voice wanted us to come here or something. I'm really concerned,"   
  


"That exact thing happened to me too! But what do you think it is?"   
  


"Hah, good. So I'm, not the only one. I was beginning to worry a little. I don't know who it- or what- it is at all... I'm just so scared!" Mai yelled again, while throwing her head against Joey's chest.   
  


"Me neither. Maybe the others heard it too. Maybe Yugi knows what it is! Or Yami!-"   
  


"No. No one but us are hearing this. I don't like this place, Joey. Something's wrong. I just know it."   
  


"Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna tell Yami, okay? Not Yugi, not Malik, no one else. It's just that this might be a clue to his past." whispered Joey.   
  


"Okay. Let's get out of this tent, it's so freaking hot in here!" so after that, they got out and pretended nothing had even happened.   
  


It was dusk, and they saw a half moon rise. At least I don't have to meet a werewolf tonight! thought Joey, relaxing for the second time of this whole trip. Something told him that not all of them where going to be leaving this Island. Something told him that if he didn't pay attention to the situation, one of those people might be him.   
  


That night he didn't sleep at all. Every square inch of his body was on guard. Terrified that something wold just break through the top of the tent and grab them. But of course, nothing did. He definitely heard a few growls, but decided to think they where just a racoon, and put it behind him.   
  


The next morning was very tough for Joey.   
  


"WAKE UP JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Yugi extremely loudly. Joey kept on sleeping. Yugi smacked his head, giving up. "Marek, come and wake Joey up!" he yelled.   
  


As soon as Joey heard that, he shot up in an instant.   
  


"It's okay! I'm up!" Yelled Joey, almost falling over onto his bead. "I'm just really tired. I stayed up all night."   
  


"Doing what???!!!" asked Yugi. He seemed a bit annoyed, but so would Joey if he were Yugi.   
  


"Just thinking. Sorry. I didn't expect to be this tired in the morning."   
  


"Oh. Sorry Joey. I did jump to things a bit to early, didn't I?" Yugi laughed. Why was Yugi so happy? It didn't make any sense! But then again, nothing had made sense to him in a long time.   
  


"Yeah. It's okay." replied Joey, still thinking why he felt like something horrible would happen really soon.   
  


"You go back to sleep. Maybe a bit later you'll feel a bit more rested."   
  


"Yeah. Maybe."   
  


Yugi started to walk out of the tent. He had a worried look on his face now, and turned a second glance at him before leaving him.   
  


Oh well. Maybe all of this is superstition. Maybe. he wanted to believe himself, but couldn't. The thought of something terrible happening stayed with him. He finally decided to get up and get changed.   
  


He walked out of the tent in search of Yugi. No where to be seen. Where had he gone to? 

****************************************************************************** 

Yugi's perspective: 

****************************************************************************** 

"where am I?" Yugi questioned himself. "I'm no where near camp, and it's really dark! Bt wait, it's only 12:00 in the afternoon..." It was indeed dark, much darker than Midnight. It was almost as if he were in a cave, a deep dark cave with no entrance. Or maybe he was in a secret chamber of the cave...   
  


Yami, what's happening? Yugi asked his Yami in confusion.   
  


I don't know. Do you think- Yami said, but stopped as he heard a faint growl.   
  


"You have been chosen," One of the voices said, "To be one of us."   
  


Yugi felt a throbbing pain on his neck. "Yami! Help!" But as Yugi cried out, he saw the same pain rushing through Yami's mind. "What are you doing-" but then he fell unconscious. He fell into total darkness, and realized that he couldn't move. He just laid there. Unconscious. On the ground.   
  


What had seemed like minutes, Yugi rose with a start. He put his hand up and felt his neck. A tiny slit. He entered the Millennium Puzzle, and saw Yami in his soul room.   
  


"Yami, what happened? We both have a slit on our neck, and we were both ambushed. I just don't know any more!" Yelled Yugi.   
  


"Yes. I know. I fear that we are in danger, Yugi."   
  


"How?"   
  


"Vampires. I've noticed something odd about this place since I first set my eyes on it."   
  


"Huh? Nothing makes sense anymore, Yami. I believe you, it's just that there where more than one. It's like they where waiting for us."   
  


"Maybe they where. We should tell Joey. It'd be smart." said Yami.   
  


"Yeah. He's acting pretty weird lately, maybe he know's what's going on."   
  


So Yugi took control of his body again, and navigated his way to camp.   
  


Joey, who looked surprised to see him. "Yugi! Where were you?" Asked Joey.   
  


"Just, uh, can I talk to you? Alone?"   
  


Joey's and Yugi's perspective:   
  


I wonder what Yugi's gonna say... Thought Joey.   
  


I wonder how Joey's gonna take this, Yami. Do you think he'll be shocked? asked Yugi in his mind. I don't know. replied Yami.   
  


"So, Yugi, what did you wanna talk about?" asked Joey.   
  


"Well, you where right. We have to get out of here." Said Yugi in his worried sort of tone.   
  


"Why?" asked Joey.   
  


As Yugi told Joey what had happened, Joey had a serious expression and was listening hard.   
  


"You say on your neck?" Joey said once Yugi was done.   
  


"Yeah. It was scary, and it really hurt. There where more than one, Joey. This place isn't safe. We have to go."   
  


But as soon a he said that, a tree fell and hit their car.   
  


"NO!!!" Yelled Yami inside Yugi's head.   
  


"We have no way of getting out of here!" Yelled Joey, and the wind blew his hair sideways a bit.   
  


"What happened?" asked Mai, looking at Joey.   
  


"We have to seek shelter!" Yelled Joey. "Into the tent, everyone! I'll tell you everything, just believe me!"   
  


Everyone ran for the tent, except the zipper was stuck.   
  


"Shit!" Yelled Joey.   
  


"What are we going to do, Joey?"   
  


"Hurry, into that cabin!" Yelled Malik over Joey's shoulder.   
  


Once they where inside, they shut the door and locked it.   
  


"I don't know what's going on, but it's not good!" said Joey in the darkness of the cabin.   
  


They heard a faint growl, then a dark shape approached the cabin.   
  


Téa fell to the ground with a sharp scream, and was gone.   
  


"Everybody, RUN!!!" Yelled Yami and charged at the door, opening it. Everybody ran outside, not looking back.   
  


They ran into the forest, and noticed the cave that Yugi had mentioned.   
  


They stood there, everyone facing a different direction. They saw them. Big- huge!- wolves where all around them now. Joey split for a run, the wolf bit him on the leg. There was a purple fluid from where the bite had been made, and as he stopped he stumbled into the cave. Everyone could only watch as cold and pail hands over took his own, and dragged the unconscious Joey fully inside the cave.   
  


The wolves walked away, and that was the end of it. Yugi thought that maybe they each wanted a victim, because the storm and wind had calmed down. Come to think of it, the owner of the campsite had never shown himself!   
  


Then it came to him. This camp thing was created between the vampires and the werewolves! Why hadn't he thought of this before!?! It all made sense now. Why they hadn't met the owner, why you didn't have to pay to get in, why he had been dragged off into the cave!   
  


Then he really thought. He was pail. He was solemn. Most of all, he still had that scar on his neck. He was the victim for the vampires. He told Yami, and he decided they'd have to get away from the group. Either that, or tell them.   
  


Joey's perspective:   
  


It was misty. Everything was blurred, but it was dark so that didn't matter much. Joey was slowly regaining consciousness, and the first thing he was aware of were voices.   
  


"Everything is proceeding according to plan. We have the neutral. Celine, are you prepared for what you must do to complete the experiment?" A strong male voice said.   
  


Everything was coming into sharper focus, and Joey could just make out three shapes in the dark.   
  


"Yes, I am ready. I do not believe he will harm me. He is still a neutral, after all." Said another, except this voice was feminine.   
  


Joey stirred slightly, and groaned.   
  


"Oh, look Vur, he's awake." Said a third , also female shadow.   
  


The shadows approached Joey, and it was then that he noticed he was imprisoned. The bars of his cell were thrown into sharp relief by this realization.   
  


"Eh? Who are you? What am I doin' here?"   
  


"Amelia, why don't you answer the confused mortal's question?"   
  


"Vur, it would be my pleasure. Young man," She said, addressing Joey with silent delight, "You are soon going to be something that no longer exists. We have been searching for some time for someone with the right blood type. Now, we have found two. The combined efforts of the werewolves and the humans decimated what you are about to become."   
  


"Oh, calm down. Odds are he won't survive anyway. Its not like this is the liberation of a species. Oh, yeah, I guess it is!" Celine said. She was recognizable by her long black hair, which she wore down, her leather jacket, and leather pants with a spiked black belt.   
  
  
  


"You, Joey, you are here to bring back a new race. We are vampires. Or should I make it more..."   
  


"I think he get's the point, Amilia!" Shouted Celine. "Anyway, should I do it now?"   
  


"Yes," said Vur, "right now,"   
  


Celine walked up to Joey, and bent down.   
  


"Wha'? What're ya' doin'?" yelled Joey. 

****************************************************************************** 

How was it? Yeah, I know, it was the best chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself! 

Didn't you like it? I hope so... ignore the spelling mistakes if I have any... well, I'm writing this on 

Thursday, October 23rd, 2003, and It's getting close to Halloween. That's what got me starting this fic, actually.   
  


Haha, oh well. I really hope you like this fic, and don't forget to R&R!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
